Sacrifice
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: Because Sacrifice is everything. -ItaSaku oneshot-


Title: Sacrifice

Author: Lady Massacre (cryangelictears on Lj)

Claim: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi

Theme: # 10, thunderstorm

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies.

Part of the 50 shinobi theme challenge

Summery: Because sacrifice is everything.

Enjoy-

-note: inspired by Spirit Seer's _When nothings left. _Go read it, because she is a great author and deserves a lot more reviews then she gets!!

Sacrifice. To sacrifice something is to offer something in trade for something of greater value. To sacrifice is to give up something for some one else. To sacrifice... Sacrifice is everything in the shinobi world. Sakura stood in the everlasting, beautiful yet dangerous rain, looking up at the darkest sky. Her eyes did not blink, just simply stared. She had to make a choice. There was no in or out. There was no getting out of it- it was undeniable.

Sacrifice. Sakura cursed the word. She hated it, despised it, _loathed it _even. It's the very reason she was here, all alone, in the rain. She sighed, before looking at the muddled ground.

Her choice was not an easy one, and to some, it would be the simplest one in the world. But how could you choose between your love and your friends, _family even? _That was her choice, Itachi Uchiha, or her friends and family in Konoha. Or, more specifically, Team 7. They were everything to her. They were her comfort when she was sad. They were her advisers in times of trouble. They helped build her up when she was so easily broken apart, and they would do it again and again if need be. Yes, Kakashi, Naruto, even Sasuke.... they were her everything.

But Itachi, Itachi was her world. She would do anything for him, like her team. She supported him. She helped, healed, and would die, for him. She would die for any one of her precious persons. But, unlike any other boyfriend she's had, Itachi was different.

He did everything for Konoha. Everything for his brother. He did his best and made the best choice to keep the peace. He deliberately told Sasuke to hate him so he could kill him. He joined Akatsuki in Konoha's best interests, and, he lived the life of a shinobi, all for Konoha, and all for his little brother whom he loved.

She should willingly sacrifice everything for him, after all he's done. He deserves some one to love him, to hold him, and to care for him. To sacrifice everything for him. He deserves it more then any one else.

But why couldn't she? Sakura laughed. She knew the answer all along. Because she felt selfish. Why should she sacrifice for him? She deserved to be happy just as much as he did. Just as much as her team did. Sakura smiled. But she couldn't be happy with just one world, just one life. She loved both, and it was so very difficult to choose. She should stop being so selfish, she often told herself. But her team, even Itachi, had told her to it was okay to be selfish once and awhile.

_Maybe I should..._

Before she could move, a hand held her back. She turned around in surprise, seeing Kakashi-sensei there. He just stood there, with a knowing crinkled eye smile hidden behind his mask. Sasuke and Naruto stood behind him. Naruto was standing with his shoulders slumped, kicking the muddy ground. Sasuke stood in a similar position beside him, except he stared dead into her eyes, instead of avoiding her gaze.

They knew. She could see it in their eyes. They knew of her affair. They knew of her choice. They knew of it all. No one said a word. Kakashi was first, giving her plenty of shuriken and a scroll to summon Pakkun, and left her with a tight hug, and a kiss on her fore head. She tried to hold the tears back, telling herself it was not good bye. _Never good bye. _It was hope less. She kissed Kakashi on the cheek, standing on her toes. She said a silent good bye to her heart's father.

Naruto was next. He looked at her sadly, a sloppy smile gracing his lips. Sakura smiled sadly. Naruto, oddly, had nothing to say, just a small smile of encouragement and a tight hug. Sakura could tell he never wanted to let go. She returned the hug, and felt the same. He gave her the necklace Tsunade had given him when he was a boy. Sakura tied it around her neck, and held it to her chest as she kissed his cheek. She said good bye to her hearts first brother.

Sasuke was last. He said nothing as usual. For a long while, they both stood there, staring at each other, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Sakura made the first move, and embraced him in a tight hug. It was like when they were younger, at the Chuunin exams. That day she had fought for the first time, the day the blossom had finally bloomed. Sasuke was surprised. His eyes had widened. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her forehead. He gave her nothing, offered her no personal object, nothing of economical value. But he gave her his consent. But she knew, he also gave her a warning. He would still go after Itachi. Sakura kissed him on the cheek. She said good bye to her hearts second brother.

They finally let go, and Sakura stood there, as they all did, looking at one another. She realized what she would be missing. She would be missing so much, and gain only a little. Tears had finally escaped her emerald eyes. Tears had left their eyes as well. But they stood in the rain, so no one knew.

At first, she was confused as to their intentions. But it had dawned on her. _They were letting go. _

Sakura offered them nothing but a promise. No great speech, no simplistic words. Nothing but a silent promise that one day, she would return to them. To all of them. With a wave of her hand, she said her final good bye._ No, it was not good by, _She told her self_. She would see them soon enough._

She turned to the road ahead, and walked forward into her future. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from looking back. If she looked back, she would regret her decision. She knew if she did, she would run into their arms and cry, and promise to never leave them. Secretly the boys had hoped she would, but hoping so would do nothing, and they all knew it was best for her. She needed to be with him to be happy, if only for a few years.

Sakura knew to run and cry into their arms would only break their hearts. So she didn't. Not a far ways off, a man clad in an Akatsuki cloak waited patiently for her in the rain. He knew the decision, and the consequences of her actions, that she would make, on both ends. If she had stayed in Konoha, she would lose him, and in more ways then one. She left, and had lost her team, her life, albeit, not completely. She greeted him with a sad smile.

Itachi smiled in return, giving her comfort in his ever silent way, and caressed her cheek. Sakura held the hand that touched her cheek and sighed in content. This is the man who held her heart.

This **is** where she belonged.

* * *

_.:6 years later:.

* * *

_

Life in Konoha had gone normally over the years after Sakura's disappearance. The streets were the same. The civilians were the same. The shinobi hadn't changed. Except for the ones closest to Sakura. They had struggled at first, some not doing so well on missions, some drinking more than usual. They needed her, depended on her in their daily lives. But they also knew that Sakura needed, no not needed, _deserved_ this. Sakura often sacrificed her wishes for their own, it was only right for them to do something in return. They had moved on slowly over the years, but each and every day, Team 7 reminded themselves of Sakura's silent promise.

Whispers broke out, people were shouting, and those in Icharuka ramen, mainly team 7, had wondered what exactly going on. Curious, they walked outside, and walked through the crowd, excusing themselves for the occasional bump into a citizen. Reaching the gates, all three men broke out into a smile. Sakura had come home, with a babe in her arm, and a toddler at her side.

_She was home._

_

* * *

_

Yes yes I know I should be updating existence, but I have been busy with school work, ts 4:39 am, and this had been nagging at my mind. I am so proud of myself for no dialogue, I know odd, but I've wanted to try to write something without any dialogue.

-mentally kicks herself for writing 'but' and 'and' and 'sadly' a lot.-

Oh well, every writer has their flaws.

Please review!


End file.
